Fairy Magic
by Diaz
Summary: Navi makes a wish for Link to understand her... and wishes can come true.
1. Chapter 1: A Request

Hello there! Diaz here with another fic. This is in a slightly A/U and I have only played Zelda: The Ocarina of Time to the end so please bear with me. And thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda sorry!  
  
* Fairy Magic *  
  
* Chapter 1: A Request *  
  
"Link, aren't you listening to me?"  
  
"Mhmm…"  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT PRINCESS ZELDA'S CHEST AND LISTEN?!?!?!" I was slightly annoyed, all right? I had been trying to explain to the Kokiri- Forest-raised Hyrulian about the upcoming dangers we would have to face as Ambassadors to Hyrule in keeping the peace. We were in the garden of the castle where the princess and the young hero of time had first encountered each other.  
  
Zelda flushed in embarrassment at my words and turned away. Thank goodness there was no one else around at the time.  
  
"I am!" he said turning to face me. Link was clearly beyond annoyed with me.  
  
As commanded by the Great Deku Tree himself, I was to help Link in any way possible. Was it my fault that hormones kicked in, and he was acting like a lovesick teenager? A perverted one at that. I sighed. There had to be an easier way in dealing with all of this. Maybe…  
  
*  
  
That night when Link was safely asleep in Hyrule Castle, I went out for a nightly mission back to the forest where the children who never grow up are raised. Since Link had saved the Deku Tree Sprout there was now a young tree gaining wisdom with each day.  
  
"Great Deku Tree?" I questioned approaching.  
  
"Navi? What are you doing here? Is something wrong with, Link?"  
  
I automatically felt terrible causing him to worry. "No, it's nothing like that..." I drifted from side to side in the cool clean air of the forest. I had missed it so since being away at the castle.  
  
"Then what is it, little one?"  
  
"I wished Link would listen to me. That there was some way he would listen to what I have to say. Ever since he grew up these past 10 years, he neglects to pay heed to my words. We know it's better for him, but he doesn't seem to understand. Is there some way…?"  
  
"There is always way, Navi. I will help you. Destroying this new evil needs to be taken care of at all costs. Are you willing to take a risk?" the wise standing tree questioned.  
  
"What kind of risk?" This wasn't sounding as I had quite hoped. What was I getting myself into to?  
  
"To change your shape… your form to one that Link would understand you from. The only problem is I don't know if I will be able to change you back…"  
  
"I'll risk it," I interrupted. The world was at stake. I would do this for the world. And for myself to prove myself as worthy for my life's work.  
  
"Be brave, young one, for your true quest has just begun…" his words drifted away as a warm lavender light surrounded me.  
  
*  
  
"Excuse me? Miss?" a familiar voice called to me through the thick comforting magic.  
  
Groggily I opened my eyes… Wait eyes? I never had eyes before. I was always a ball of colored light with wings according to my reflection in the waters around Hyrule. That's what all fairies looked like. But then… I mustn't be a fairy anymore.  
  
Worried eyes were the first things that came into focus. I let out a gasp. "Where am I?"  
  
"In my home… well my real home in Kokiri Forest." The young man who stood in front of me was none other than… Link!  
  
I looked down at my body. A pair of slender legs and feet. Graceful hands. Shocked I rushed over to a piece of looking glass. A pretty young woman with long flowing lavender hair and bright blue eyes looked back at me. That woman was I! Dressed in a white simple gown. Now I truly had a fully formed body. I was no longer Navi the fairy, but Navi the pretty young HUMAN GIRL! I stared at my reflection in awe.  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice from behind me said.  
  
I turned around still recovering from my initial shock. "Yes?"  
  
"Who are you? I came to the forest looking for my fairy, and came across you passed out. Are you all right?" I couldn't get over the truly worried look that embraced his face.  
  
Thinking quickly I gave a made up name. "Fuiri." I couldn't bring myself to use my real name.  
  
"Fuiri?"  
  
"That is my name."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"You did ask me what my name is," I said hoping to jog his memory.  
  
"Oh yes…" He was staring at something… at me!  
  
A warm feeling engulfed my body. This was the first time someone had looked at me in such a way as Link was now. And I thought he only had eyes for the Princess Zelda.  
  
"Are you okay now?"  
  
I nodded hoping that he would stop staring… but not too soon.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to talk to the Great Deku Tree about my fri- fairy…"  
  
I looked at him surprised. He couldn't even call me a friend. How dare he!  
  
"Very well," I said coolly.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised before climbing down the ladder.  
  
Confused with the new found emotions raging my poor new body, I laid back down trying to sort my thoughts.  
  
*  
  
About an hour later, Link returned with a baffled look crossing his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"The Great Deku Tree said he sent Navi out on a new quest. My fairy is supposed to be with me for life! How could he do that to me?" A shimmer of anger clouded his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure there's a reason…"  
  
"Link, there's a reason for everything…"  
  
*  
  
I'm sorry that was so short. It was written kind of quick since I should be studying for finals, but I wanted to work on something. Please let me know what you think, and if you review and would like to be emailed for updates just leave me a little message and I'll let you know! Thanks! Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hunger for Love

Hello there it's me again! How is everyone? Okay I'll try to update this as much as I can. I promise! So here goes: Navi was turned into a human named Fuiri. Link has no idea what has happened to his fairy friend, but takes the beautiful Fuiri with him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda! Yay for me!  
  
* Fairy Magic *  
  
* Chapter 2: Hunger for Love *  
  
"Are you okay back there?"  
  
"Of course." I smiled a little. He acted like I had never ridden a horse before. Well okay… I haven't. Never before had I been on a spirited creature like Epona before always having wings that got me from one place to another. It was only a miracle that I hadn't fallen by now as we raced back to the castle.  
  
Concern clouded his eyes. Those eyes that I know Princess Zelda had more than once gotten lost in those eyes of his. Now they showed feeling for me… well the old me… Navi. For some reason that bothered me. He had never shown that type of compassion for me at any time, and now that he thought I was gone, he worried.  
  
The air whipped back my long lavender hair in a pale purple flow behind me. The roan horse galloped away from the forest with Link and me on her back. I could feel the heat radiating from his body as the late morning sun shown down on us.  
  
Over the wooden drawbridge into the market. The usual group of people stood there chatting away about the day's gossip and waved as we rode past.  
  
"Good morning, Master Link," the guards said as the gate opened to allow us to pass. "Who is this young lady?"  
  
"She is a friend. Princess Zelda is in. Correct?"  
  
I think both the guards' and my mouths were hanging open. Never before had we heard Link talk in such a serious manner. I couldn't help but allow a chuckle. The blonde Hyrulian averted his head to look at me.  
  
"Fuiri?"  
  
I waved a hand at him signaling it was nothing. I'm sorry I just couldn't take it anymore. It WAS extremely funny.  
  
The guards caught on and started laughing as well.  
  
Link sat there with a confused expression covering his face.  
  
I was the first to recover. "Weren't we going to see the Princess?" I questioned.  
  
The guards followed suit and nodded showing their training. "Yes, Ma'am. Master Link, you know the way."  
  
*  
  
"Why, Link… I was wondering where you were."  
  
The Princess entered the room gallantly like any one of royal blood is expected to show. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of me and came to a stop. "Pardon me. I didn't know you had brought someone with you."  
  
Link nodded his head. "This is Fuiri. I found her in the forest."  
  
"What were you doing in the forest?" she questioned outright in her haste forgetting I was there.  
  
"I was looking for Navi…"  
  
"Your fairy?"  
  
While they talked, I stood back and looked around the room. It was the hall where I had been so many times before but now seeing it for the first time through human eyes. Everything looked so new and exquisite. It was breathtaking, and I took it all in while the conversation flowed around me.  
  
"She was missing last night, and I went back to Kokiri Forest to talk with the Great Deku Tree. I thought perhaps he had seen something or knew what was going on."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said she was on a new quest…"  
  
"A fairy is like a friend who stays with you for life. Isn't that right?"  
  
Link nodded concern clouded his eyes again.  
  
"Excuse me?" I interrupted their conversation.  
  
Princess Zelda shot me a look that almost immediately softened. "Yes, Fuiri?"  
  
"Would you mind if I take a walk? It would probably be best if you two had some time alone to talk?" I didn't like that look she just gave me or the others given since I got here. Somehow I didn't think that was royal hospitality. Chills ran through my body  
  
Link shot me a smile to be strong and a look to say his apologies. Those eyes… the ones that you could just drown in… A warm feeling filled my body driving away the chill.  
  
"Of course… Go right ahead," she said with a false warmth to her voice.  
  
I dropped into a curtsey and departed the room knowingly heading to the garden.  
  
*  
  
The fragrant sweet aroma of flowers greeted me as I entered. I sat down amidst them on the white marble bench. The warm rays of the sun felt comforting against my fair skin. Everything seemed so much different being in a human body.  
  
Reaching down I picked a rose, white as the clouds floating overhead in the clear blue sky.  
  
I let out a yelp of pain dropping the flower onto the skirt of my dress. Droplets of crimson red rose to the surface of the skin.  
  
"Be careful." A white handkerchief appeared and was wrapped around my injury.  
  
I looked up to the smiling face of Link.  
  
"Thank you," I said smiling back. "You're done talking with the Princess?"  
  
He nodded sitting down next to me. "I want to apologize about the way Zelda was acting. She's been stressed lately about how things are. People are at a time of unrest and it's not settling very well with her."  
  
I agreed silently looking into his eyes. Those eyes… This time I was drowning in them.  
  
"Fuiri…"  
  
"Link?"  
  
He leaned forward. Then… my stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten all day… or ever for that matter… ((Do fairies eat? I don't know… correct me if I'm wrong…))  
  
We both turned away laughing nervously. The awkwardness had settled in.  
  
"Why don't we go to the kitchen and get something to eat?"  
  
I nodded enthusiastically.  
  
He stood up offering me his hand.  
  
Graciously I took it getting up as we strolled back inside.  
  
*  
  
Unknown to me at the time, someone had been watching us from the window. Jealousy clouded all sane thoughts. War was going to break out, and hell would be let loose.  
  
* 


	3. Chapter 3: Devotion

A/N: FFN seems to be down a lot doesn't it? Oh well. it gives me some time to catch up with my writing until I figure out I left all my other writing stuff somewhere else. That means I get to work on this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda just borrowing the characters and the places.  
  
* Fairy Magic* * Chapter 3: Devotion *  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Link said looking over his shoulder at me.  
  
"Yes, mother," I said annoyed. He had been asking me the same question all morning.  
  
The breeze was cool in the early morning as the two of us walked to Lon Lon Ranch. There was no need for Epona considering the short distance. I was spending the day there with Malon while Link sent his day in the castle attending meetings and conferences with the other Ambassadors. She was a sweet girl and very down to earth, someone I wouldn't mind spending some time with.  
  
We walked through the entrance of the stone wall that surrounded the ranch.  
  
"Why hello, Link. It's nice to see you again." The petite red head looked up from her chore. The horse that she was feeding neighed a greeting as well.  
  
"Good morning, Malon. This is my friend, Fuiri. She was hoping to spend the day here. I have meetings for most of the day."  
  
Malon smiled in delight and turned to the lavender haired lady. "You're more than welcome to spend time here. It's always nice to have someone else around especially a female that's human. All I have is Daddy, Ingo, and the horses."  
  
I laughed lightly. She was such a sweet girl. "Thank you very much, Miss Malon."  
  
"Oh. just call me Malon. I hate formalities," she said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Link, don't you have to get back to the castle?"  
  
He nodded. "I promise to be back for you later."  
  
I smiled at Malon and looked back at him. "Don't worry about it."  
  
*  
  
"So where are you from, Fuiri?"  
  
"Just around. I travel quite a bit."  
  
"That must be exciting," Malon said with a dreamy expression on her face. "I wish I could. but Daddy needs me too much. I don't know what he would do without me."  
  
"Maybe some day."  
  
"There needs to be someone to take care of the ranch."  
  
There was just so much sadness in her voice. I wish there were some way I could help her. An awkward silence filled the space our conversation once filled.  
  
"Would you like to go for a ride? Maybe we can have a picnic lunch out by Lake Hylia."  
  
"Okay, that sounds great," I agreed happily.  
  
An hour later, we were riding alongside each other towards the lake.  
  
I had found out her mother died when she was very young, and her father had become even more disoriented afterwards. She had always had dreams of traveling and would like to see the world. But all she could do was take day trips here and there which quench the need to be free for little bits at a time. Her father needed her home too much.  
  
"You know so much about me now. tell me about yourself. I've been wanting to ask you a question."  
  
We were seated on an old red and white checkered blanket eating sandwiches and drinking fresh milk from the ranch. The sun was shining and the air was crisp and cool but not too much so. It was perfect picnic weather.  
  
"What happened to Navi?" she questioned.  
  
I looked up more in recognition to my name than in surprise. "The Great Deku Tree sent her on another quest." Simple reply. No connection. Just giving a fact.  
  
Malon took that in thinking of what I said. "Fuiri means "fairy" doesn't it?"  
  
Smart girl. "Yes, it does," I said slowly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're Navi, aren't you?" she said a small smile creeping across her face.  
  
I applauded her. "Congrats. You're the first one to have figured it out," I said with a smile. My face became serious. "Please leave it that way."  
  
"Sure, but may I ask why? Or can I guess? I think I know."  
  
"Go for it." I nibbled on my sandwich awaiting her answer.  
  
"Link never paid much attention to you as fairy, and no offense but even I have to say you got annoying at times."  
  
"No problem, I understand."  
  
"But there were times when he needed to listen. and he never did. By taking on a form he could understand then perhaps you could get through to him."  
  
"You got it. I don't understand why Link can't fall for a girl as intelligent as you are. Sometimes it seems like Princess Zelda is decades older considering the responsibility she holds on her shoulders. He acts like an immature teenage boy. "  
  
"I understand, Navi. I fell in love with the fairy boy when I was younger. so many years ago. I guess I do care about him, but I know with my heart that nothing between us will be more than friends."  
  
Both of us drifted out to our realms of mind. Lost in thought over the past, present, and future. Neither of us realized the darkening sky until it was too late.  
  
"Malon!" I shouted as she yelled my name.  
  
Gathering what we could, both of us scurried upon our horses and galloped for shelter. By Lake Hylia there wasn't much shelter besides the scientist's lab where he would simply freak if we showed up. With that thought in mind, we rode back fast as the lightning that struck to the ranch.  
  
I tumbled off my horse into the damp fragrant grass giggling. Malon looked down at me like I was crazy, her crimson hair clung to her face. Sliding off her own horse, she watched me.  
  
"I never knew it could be this much fun to be human," I giggled.  
  
"Well we better get dry or Link is going to have to deal with a sick Fuiri."  
  
I nodded meekly to her motherly voice and followed her inside to get warm. 


End file.
